


I'm not Celica

by LittleMissMidnight



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, but i liked it so here it is?, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMidnight/pseuds/LittleMissMidnight
Summary: I finally summoned him. The Hero of Valentia. The Leader of the Deliverance. The King that put an end to the Gods themselves. I knew his history and I knew what was to come if I ever came close to him. But his smile is infectious and his leadership is something to admire. I knew there was someone else that had captured his attention and heart yet here I was hoping that maybe I could be wrong, even just this once.But I am not Celica. So there was no way he could fall for a simple summoner such as myself. So I'll keep this little selfish wish of mine to myself. AlmxKiran





	I'm not Celica

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this months ago back when I was heavily invested as Alm as a character (I mean I still am). I missed the marriage system so I wrote this instead. I stopped but when I returned I like where it was heading so here it is. Also forgive me for the word count. This went much longer than I had hoped for.

Bright lights engulfed the whole area as soon the orbs were used. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. The intensity of the lights felt different this time around. I opened my eyes as soon the light subsided and no words could describe what I had in front of me. My hands trembling at the mere sight of him. His green hair and all and a smile I could only envy for.

 “I’m Alm, leader of the Deliverance. You can count on me to take up my sword for your cause.”

With Breidablik shaking in my hands my body only nodded back at his response. A smile quickly crossed my lips for reasons I really didn’t understand why. I was gushing with excitement that I could manage to summon the hero from the world of Shadows. But from under my hood I hoped the great hero of the Deliverance wouldn’t notice my silly gushing over him.

Silence poured over us both as Alm gazed around his new environment. Peeking from under my hood I observed the hero and noticed he had never set foot in such a complex castle. It was indeed constructed in ways that would amaze anyone no matter from what era. Even to me who lives in a century further than the world of Zenith. 

With my excitement now under control I removed my hood from my face to grant the leader of the Deliverance a proper introduction.

“Hello there Alm. My name is Kiran. It is nice to finally meet you.” I spoke with utter confidence as I offered my hand to the legendary hero.

After taking in the sights for just a few seconds later the young man finally met his attention with mine. “Oh yes, it’s wonderful to meet you as well Kiran.” He spoke as he offered my handshake.

His grip on my hand was tight and strong which was reassuring to know. With our handshake over I looked at the leftover orbs I had. It wasn’t much but I certainly still have some remaining. I tied the bag shut as I looked at my successful summon. I felt Alm’s gaze on me as I slowly looked up him confused.

“Is there something wrong?”

“It’s just...we’ve met before? You freed me and my friends from the contract with Veronica, right?”

Surprised by his recollection of me and my team that saved him that day I gave off a simple smile and nodded. “Yes, that was me. I didn’t think you would remember someone like me.” I teased.

I could hear him laugh before replying back, “How could I forget someone like you? You saved us from Veronica. I couldn’t imagine what it would feel like living under her control.”

With Breidablik safely in my pockets I took a step back and opened my arms wide into the sky. “Well here in Order of Heroes we treat all our heroes fairly.”

“You mean there are more of you guys out here?” Alm nearly sounded shocked to hear that were more heroes like him lying around.

“Of course. You’ll be surprised with all the different type of heroes that we’ve manage to summon. I’m sure once they know that you’re here they will be overjoyed.”

“That sounds exciting and all but is Celica around?”

It didn’t surprise me that Alm would ask for someone like her. After all, his story revolved around him like he was to hers. With my hands behind my back I sighed slightly.

“Unfortunately, I’ve had no luck with her. You were the one few cases where I could get a good summons. Most of the time my summons would fail on me.” I shuddered at my past summons.

I could feel Alm reach over my hands, no doubt to help me cheer up a little after remembering my past unsuccessful summons. “Then I’ll work extra hard to help you out then. It’s the least I can do after saving me from Veronica’s contract.”

His words flattered me. I had summoned great legends beforehand as well as the friends that helped them with their journey. But there was something strange with Alm. Maybe it was the atmosphere he brought. I remember reading stories of how his simple presence could lift the mood and morale of the people he was by.

And I couldn’t help but confirm to myself that was indeed true.

* * *

 

“Oh, my goodness what on God’s name we have here?”

“Wow Kiran you actually did it. You got the legendary hero of the Deliverance!”

“That’s quite impressive there Kiran.”

I could hear the endless praise from Anna, Alfonse and Sharena as I finally entered inside the castle for the Order of Heroes. Only smiles could have been seen on their faces as I guided our new heroes downs the huge open halls of the castle.

I clapped my hands together, “thanks guys. It took some time but I’m glad we got someone that is willing to help our cause.” I glanced over my shoulders to Alm who we could all tell was still in awe with the whole structure of the building.

“This beats Zofia’s castle any day…” We all heard him mutter. The rest of us chuckled at the hero’s lack of experience with the outside world. We all felt like he noticed but didn’t seem to play much attention to it.

“Well it seems our newest guest will need a guide. Do you mind helping our new friend around?” I felt Anna give off a slightly nudge into my ribs as she spoke. I was confused to why she had to do so.

“Well sure, I mean we have nothing on today?”

“We’ll let you know if there is.”

With the Commander’s words, still fresh in my mind I turned to Alm who was now just walked down the halls endlessly, admire the banners that hung high from the castle ceilings. It seemed that he soon noticed my presence as he turned to greet me before I could even speak. He only greeted me with kindness as he waved as soon as I reached him.

“So Alm, is there any particular places you mind starting off at?”

“Even if you gave me a list of all the places you have here I would still have a hard time picking.” Alm spoke, as honestly as I had expected.

“For a leader, you can seem quite indecisive.” I laughed slightly as I walked on ahead with my hands behind my back. I turned to face him and noticed a nervous laugh had crept across his face.

There was just something so endearing to her personality. Perhaps that’s maybe why the Deliverance became the legend they were today.

* * *

 

“So, what we just passed was the mess hall and over there is the library.” I spoke as I pointed to each room we passed as basic and quickly as I could. “the mess hall can be quite crowed if we things don’t stay under control.” I chuckled as I kept on moving forward. My feet only stopped when I could no longer sense Alm walking behind me.

Glancing over my shoulders to see if my intuition was correct I noticed Alm looking through the doorway of the local sparing room. Other heroes that I had recruited in the past sparred with their preferred weapon. The sounds of their weapons clashed in the hall, echoing after each hit. Just watching them spar also caught my attention as I watched on side by side of Alm.

It was intriguing to see how each person chose to use their weapon. Some used to be more offensive while some preferred a more defensive route. Minutes flew by and anyone could get a basic summary of a person’s certain fighting style. My observations came to a halt when I felt a hand touch upon my left shoulder.

“Hey Kiran, you mind if we spar for a while before continuing on with the tour?”

I was flattered by his offer and how welcoming his offer was despite only being in the Askr Kingdom for just a few hours now.

“Aren’t you tired from all the walking around we did?” I asked. I couldn’t lie that I was indeed getting tired from the long tour we had.

“Not really. I’m used to long walks but I’m I have this urge to do some friendly sparring.” Alm spoke with such energy that it was nearly infectious.

“As much as I want to accept your offer I sadly don’t know how to fight. Even if I did accept your offer you wouldn’t get much of a fight from me.”

“Then the more reasons to teach you then!” I felt like my words had the opposite effect on him. “Don’t worry. I learnt my skills from my grandfather – Sir Mycen. I’m sure I can teach them to you too!”

I smiled nervously. “You seem a little too excited about this.”

I had declined offers from even Alfonse in the past. But to deny Alm would only break my heart after seeing how riled up he was to teach me. I knew how well and important it was to bond and get on good terms with all the heroes that I summoned to this realm.

“Perhaps just one match won’t hurt.” I laughed a little more but each one was more nervous than the last.

With those words, I guided Alm into the sparring room as I continued to explain what the room had to offer. Having assumed that the hero had seen something similar on his journey I didn’t bothered too much on the topic as we reach the stand with wooden mock-ups of swords, lances, axes and many other weapons.

“I hope you don’t mind what we have to offer.” I spoke as I offered a wooden sword that shared the similar resemblance to his Falchion. I soon reached out for a sword of my own before the sight of Alm’s hand caught my attention.

“I hope you don’t mind me intruding but I think it would be better if we both start off on the same size weapon. After all, this is kind of your first battle, right?” I watched as he offered me and himself a much smaller mock-up of the wooden sword I had offered to him earlier.

Accepting his offer, I looked up to the hero. “Well I’ve seen many, do they count?”

Small sounds of laughter could be heard from him. “We’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

Standing by the hero’s side I could only watch and mock his movements as he spoke the basic ways to stand while hold a sword, how important your stance could be and how much power to put behind one swing. There were times where I couldn’t even hear his words properly and only watched in awe.

 _“Heroes are really something, aren’t they?”_ I paused for a moment. _“I feel so blessed to be a part of their lives. Even if it’s in a small place such as this.”_

Refocusing the urge to improve was there and I couldn’t help but thank Alm for that. Standing by his side again I copied the sword actions he did. I even made sure I was sharing the same or similar stance as he did to learn the most I could.

“You really have to swing not too soft or too hard. You don’t want to get too tired too quickly.”

“Right.” I could only nod as I swung the wooden sword in the air.

Somehow my stance wasn’t correct as I swung my wooden sword little harder than I had expected too causing me to lose my balance as I felt my body falling forward. It didn’t take long for the leader of the Deliverance to reach out and stop me in my tracks. I watched and heard my wooden toy fall to the ground as I just rested quietly in Alm’s arm.

“Oh.” I blinked in confusion as I felt Alm help me back to my feet.

I heard him chuckle first before saying anything else. “Careful now.”

I could only laugh and my clumsiness as I pulled myself out of the man’s arms. I dusted myself before looking at the man that saved me from my fall. “Thank you Alm. That was a close one.”

A light knock could be heard in the room causing our attentions to be gazed there. In his usual bright red attire and as composed as ever stood Lukas. An old-time friend and ally to Alm. I glanced over to Alm and anyone could see the sheer joy he had to seeing his friend was also with us. He ran over without a second thought and greeted each other. I could only watch on from the distance as I didn’t want to disturb their little reunion.

“Miss Kiran?” Lukas’s voice called for my attention. “I heard from Alfonse and the others that you have been showing my friend Alm around the kingdom. Do you mind if I take the burden off your shoulders and do the rest for you? I’ve heard you have another things to do.”

Lukas’s formality was something to admire from him even after the many times I told him it was ok to address me by my first name. With a smile, I simply nodded my approval.

“Please, take all the time you want with him and have a blast out there. If you do need anything from me please let me know. I’m sure you know where to find me Lukas.”

With a formal bow, I could feel him glance back up at me. “Indeed, I do.” He cracked a smile towards me and looked back at his old friend. “Now Alm let’s go. I’m sure you’ll find the Arena a wonderful place to train.”

Glee came to Alm’s face after hearing there were more placed to train and get stronger. Seeing such good friends reunited gave a warm feeling inside of me. It gave me more reasons that just being around Alm and he crew of friends could lift anyone’s sprit high. I looked down at the wooden swords we both used and were lying on the ground. Reaching over for it I was quickly greeted with another hand reaching over for it. Gazing up I saw it was Alm.

“I couldn’t just leave without saying goodbye and packing up my things. Sorry.” He followed up by giving a nervous smile.

“It’s alright. It’s completely understandable.” I gave the rights for Alm to pick after his sword as he both rose to our feet. “Perhaps we could continue this another time.”

“But I thought you don’t fight?” He asked.

With joy, I held up my sword into my hands and waved it around, “Well you might never know when this might come in handy.”

* * *

 

The sounds of the empty library were peaceful to my ears. There was the occasional sound or two but most of the time it remained quiet. My eyes laid silently on the book in my hands as I flipped to the next page. Each word that was written down was as interesting as the next. I was never the one for history but with new heroes to be summoned from all different eras I couldn’t help but feel intrigue to find out more.

I stunk deeper into the couch relaxing my body down even more as I flipped to the next page. The book I had spoken of the legends I’ve heard or the ones I’ve yet to meet. My curiosity peaked when my eyes crossed to the words where they spoke of the legends from the World of Shadows. There it spoke of Alm and the Deliverance and how they saved their people with pictures drawn to represent each one of them. My hands carelessly ran down their pictures and the text that followed them.

A woman with red short cut hair could be found on the next page and she was stunning to look at. I read more of her description as I pushed my hair behind my ears as I read on.

“She really is stunning.” I heard myself mutter.

“She really is.”

An unexpected voice was there to greet me as I looked away from my book for a moment. I sat upright at the mere sight of him as I tried to look a little more presentable to him.

“Alm.” I spoke. “It’s late. What are you still doing around? Are you lost? Did Lukas not show you around the rest of the castle?”

“No, I’m not lost.” He reassured me. “It’s just I’ve been here for a few days now and I still haven’t seen this place.” He scratched the back of his head. “I was so busy hanging out with the other heroes that this just seem to pass me by.”

I laughed, “Yes well this place can be a little overwhelming at times.”

I scooted over as Alm took a seat beside me. “Yes, it is, I also met other heroes that wielded a Falchion too. It seriously so amazing to see that.”

It felt like Alm was like a little boy that was just happy to talk about the things he learnt like a little boy. It was charming to see.

“So, your reading up on Celica?”

His words caused me to look down on my book and was quickly reminded that I indeed was. I lifted my hand from the image of Celica and I could see the quiet stare he had on his face. His joy was replaced with a serious expression.

“…I wonder where she is now.”

His voice was low but it was clear enough for me to listen in. I rose my hand a little and patted Alm’s hand nervously at first. My interaction with him was good enough for me to gain his attention.

“I’m sorry if I haven’t been able to summon her for you yet. I know how important she is to you.”

“Please, don’t be. I’m sure we’ll be reunited someday. Maybe she’ll be able to visit us here at the castle like the other heroes beforehand.”

My spirits were lifted after hearing such words. “Yes, your right. If she ever does I’ll make sure to call you!”

Our laughter filled up the empty library as we soon calm down afterwards.

“So, is it true you too are from a different world Kiran?”

With my hands, back on my book I nodded, “Yes but it is a much more advance world than anyone has seen before. But it is a wonderful place. There are still wards however but where I come from it is very peaceful and fun.”

“Wow, how advanced are we talking about here?”

I would remember how little of the world Alm had seen and how intrigue he was when he first came to these walls. I laugh at the small recollection before returning to Alm’s question.

“We have machines where you can travel to places much faster and where you can light up one whole room with one click of a switch. You can play different type of music from really small machines.”

I stopped for a moment and could see Alm was having a hard time wrapping his head around to how advance my home world was. I could only laugh at the face he was making before he laughed a little as well.

“That sounds amazing Kiran.” Alm could only find the words to praise me. “Do you mind if you tell me more?”

“Of course.” I smiled as I closed my book and placed it to one side. “Actually, I have a few photos here. I can actually show you some if you like.”

I felt Alm scoot a little closer by instinct as I pulled some photos from my pockets as I felt our shoulders touch. With several photos in my hands I slowly showed each one to him with each one carrying a story to it. I heard no words from him until the story was done.

His curiosity was amusing and cute even to where I didn’t mind staying a little late with him. There was just something he had that would never tire me down.

* * *

 

My eyes focused down on the notes ahead of me as the sounds of wooden weapons clashing into one another filled the room. My notes lying on my lap as I wrote down possible future strategies. Arrows were drawn all over the place as I scratched another idea off the list. I would glance up from my work from time to time and noticed Alm and Lukas were sparring once again.

“Do they ever take a break?”  

I could only admire their determination from afar as I returned to my work. There was only a few minutes left before I could take a break from it. Concentrated on my work I didn’t even notice the seat beside me was sudden taken. Caught by their presence I looked to my left and saw it was no other but Commander Anna.

“Commander.” I spoke. “It’s rare to see you around these parts.”

“Well with you on the team we were able to control our borders faster and without any harm. I’m so glad we got you on the team Kiran.” I felt Anna lightly punched my shoulder. I gave off a nervous laugh as I noticed she turned to the spar match Alm and Lukas were sharing. “It’s been a few weeks since Alm has joined us. How has he been fairing?”

I tapped my chin for a moment as I pondered. “Well his not getting lost around the castle no more and is talking to a lot of the other heroes around here. I heard his well-liked among the heroes we have here.”

Another sound of wooden swords clashed and echoed all around us, grabbing both our attentions as we watched on. We watched them as Lucas raised his lance as it clashed against Alm’s sword. I watched as Alm raised his sword to defend but the power behind Luka’s strikes caused the sword to break, affecting Alm’s balance as he fell to the ground.

Anna and I rose to our feet in response to Alm’s fall. But with the look on both their faces it didn’t seem to do any harm as Lukas offered his hand to his old friend. With the leader back to his feet it was clear that everything was in high spirits again.

“Hey Kiran!” My body rose to the call of my name. Look down it was no other but Alm once again.

“You sure are getting close.” I could hear Anna tease me from behind.

“Well I did summon him here after all.” I sighed as I waved back to the boy.

“Want to spar?” He spoke as he held up his broken wooden sparring tool.

I could feel Anna cocked an eyebrow from hearing Alm’s words. With her arms crossed, “You fight now?”

I turned back to my commander and waved nervously at her. “N-No its nothing of the sorts. I kind of just spar with Alm to stay fit and in shape.”

I could hear my name getting called again and with a brief wave to Anna I made my way towards Alm. I looked back at Anna and saw she was deep in her own thoughts. I began to wonder if I had said anything to possible have harmed her before feeling a light stick tap lightly on my shoulders. I turned and accepted the much lighter and smaller sword that we had been both using together for the last few weeks.

Our little mock battle began and we took turns in blocking, attacking and dodging. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment when Alm would dodge my attacks so easily. I glanced back at Anna in the stands to make sure she really wasn’t upset with me and I felt relieved when I saw her casually talking with Lukas.

Feeling slightly more better I rushed back to try and hit Alm with an attack but as usual he could dodge the attack with ease. He replied by lightly poking my ribs as I turned with my weapon in my hands. I refocused my stance and ran up to him. The momentum of my run made my jump up a little as my sword collided with his. He blocked my attack with such ease. As my feet suddenly returned to the ground I quickly felt that my feet hand landed incorrectly, causing my body to land right into Alm’s.

Instead of dodging like most people would do his sword slipped from his grasp and he opened his arms for me as we both braced for impact. The loud thud could be heard in the whole room as it went silent for just a few seconds.

I rubbed my head as I pulled myself to my knees. “Oh, by the Gods that actually hurts.” After hearing my own words, I looked at Alm who had taken most of my fall still on the floor. “Oh, goodness me! Alm!”

Placing my hands on his shoulders I shook him slightly in the hopes I wouldn’t hurt him more than I had. I placed my ears on his chest to hear his heart beating. It was beating just fine which took a load off my worrying shoulders. Still unsure I moved closer to his face to make sure. At this point our faces were barely touching.

Our contact didn’t seem to bother me at first until I slowly slowed down and began to think my actions over. Seeing how close our faces were only made my face heat up as I tried to calm myself down.

“Calm down Kiran. This is already awkward enough.” I scolded myself as I softly patted Alm’s cheeks. “Hey if you, don’t wake up soon I’m going to let Lukas bring you to the emergency room.”

I patted his cheeks a few more times before seeing signs of life in him. He eyes slowly flickering opened. The shadows of Anna and Lukas hovered over us both as I finally sat up, breaking some distance between me and Alm. On my knees, the three of us watched quietly for Alm to speak anything at all.

I felt like only smiles were on our faces when we watched Alm slowly sit up. It was clear he was confused to how he ended up on the floor.

“Oh, hey there guys.” Still rubbing his head. “Nice to see you guys.” He teased.

“I see your head is still in sharp shape.” Lukas spoke. There was something nearly motherly in the way he spoke towards Alm.

“Now Kiran did you have to go so hard on the poor boy?” I felt the Commander sigh as she lightly patted my shoulders. “I can see why we don’t have you on the field. You’ve convinced me.” I felt Commander Anna’s voice tease me towards the end of her sentence.

“Oh Kiran, are you ok?” Suddenly the attention was focused on me again as Alm reached over to me. His hands holding tightly on my arms. “You didn’t get hurt?”

I shook my head as I patted his own shoulders. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You took most of my fall after all.”

With determination and a grin, “I’ve suffered worse on the battlefield.” His words had convinced me. He offered me his hands to aid me back to my feet. Without question, I accepted his offer.

“Even if you two are feeling fine I think its best if we go get you both checked.”

I looked at Lukas and his suggestion seem to be the best course of action. With Lukas offering us to guide us to the healers I felt Anna lightly grabbing my coat, getting my attention.

“Is there something wrong Commander?” I asked formally in fear that I may have indeed have upset her from my words from earlier.  I turned around to face her to give my full attention.

She stayed silent and made sure Lukas and Alm were nowhere in our sights before speaking.

“The way you were looking at Alm concerns me Kiran.”

I blinked in confusion. I had no idea where this conversation was heading towards.

“Are you perhaps starting to get interested in Alm?”

“C-Commander Anna!” I blurted. “O-Of course not.” I continued to stutter. “That is some crazy talk.”

I knew the commander meant no harm with her words.

“Even still, I just want to know your place with Alm. He has someone waiting out there for him.”

My mind stopped for a moment as my heart dropped.

Of course.

Celica.

* * *

 

“Alright, I need you guys to start off in these positions.”

With my notes in my hand I looked at my team and the current situation we were all facing. The field was mainly grass with a few defensive areas my team could stand if needed. Trees scattered in a few places as the sun shined brightly down on us.  Ahead of us were foes known as Bruno and Veronica. Both were fearsome mages that if no careful could end us all with one easy blow.

Looking at the team I had prepared I looked at each one of them before stopping at Alm.

“I know this may feel weird to you Alm but here in the world of Zenith this is how our battles are done – with just a team of four.”

I watched him glance around him and the other three units he had to work with. All he was familiar with after now being in this world for a few weeks now.

“Well I’m just glad you finally are putting me in a proper battle.” I watched him smile.

I quickly turned around and patted my cheeks and noticed they were going red. I lightly patted myself. I needed to snap out of this silliness. Sure, he was an attractive person, like everyone was here but there was nothing more. There cannot be anything _more._ History proves itself that there was only one person that could ever catch his interest.

I am not one of them.

As soon as I felt my mind was back in the correct space the battle began. I sent my units to attack one by one and with careful planning I could mitigate any damage my team could get. But finding the right time to strike either Bruno or Veronica proved more challenging than I had thought. 

I sent my team either behind or in front of them but either one of them would slip out of my grasp. More units would soon enter the battlefield as my attention from them drifted away as I focused on our new targets.

It was never ending. Even with the healer I had brought with me today could not sustain the amount of work she needed to do. It didn’t take long until both siblings found the right moments to strike, nearly leaving my team completely helpless. Even at their weakest moments my heroes surrounded me as I held Breidablik in my hands.

My hands shaking as it was Bruno that came up closer on his stead with his sister watching from behind with the menacing stare she always had. I watched them as their magic lifted from the pages of their books, slowly but surely their magic would hit us all. I watched as Alm was the first to raise his swords against them as my body instinctively headed towards him.

“You can’t Alm!” I yelled. “Their magic users. The magic damage you’ll receive will be the end of you!”

My words didn’t distract him at all as I held onto his arm tightly in the hopes he would notice my concerns for him. As I stared at him and waited for a response I could hear the rest of my team back me up.

“It’s alright. We’ll be back to fight for another day but you Kiran are not like us. You, Alfonse, Sharena and Anna. If we lost you here there won’t be _anyone_ to summon you back.”

“I can’t see you die!” I screamed as I held onto Alm a little longer. “Any of you!”

My desperations in my words soon turned into actions as I embraced him from behind, my face hiding behind his thick blue armor. I felt his body move in response to my wild actions as soon the attacks from Bruno and Veronica soon crashed into all of us.

But as I felt the burning sensation from their attacks I felt Alm’s wrapped around me as we braced the attack together. I heard everyone screams around me but they were all soon muted to the sounds of my own. My body that was already in pain from the attack was increased when I fell to the hard ground while still shielded by Alm. Opening my eyes was a struggle as all I could muster was to scream as my tears soon found themselves down my face.

I couldn’t remember when Alm removed me from his arms but I remember how gently and slowly he parted from me. I admired his strength to keep on going as I felt my healer come to me aid as the others that could keep on going stood strong and proud.

My eyes winced I watched as Bruno and Veronica were now just playing with my heroes as Alm tried to strike them down with his mighty sword. But they just danced around him, missing every attack with ease. I wanted to rise my hands for all of them to stop but I still felt every part of my body screaming.

I could hear the voices of Alfonse, Sharena and Commander Anna rushing over, causing Veronica and Bruno to flee. But their awful laughter could be heard as they fled the scene.

My eyes were filled with water from all the pain I felt but I only felt more when I watched Alm make his way back to us. He was using his damaged Falchion as a walking cane as the friends around us helped us all. I hated how that I couldn’t move my body as I watched Alm fall as soon he reached me.

He wasn’t knocked out like most of us thought but rather his body was too weak to stay up standing. I on the other hand couldn’t contain the pain as I kept on hissing and muffle my words out. I could tell from his gaze to stay strong and hold out a little longer.

But I couldn’t.

He was my weakness.

A weakness I needed to get rid of.

* * *

 

In the current era, simple burns and cuts could disappear with simple creams and medication. But every time I would ask to get sent home my team would remind me of my grim condition. Even with the light blanket over my body stung to the touch. The healers would come in and aid my recovery and each time they did I could move more of my body.

But night came and sleeping was an issue. Turning to my sides only caused me to hiss in pain as I tried to find the right position to fall asleep to. As my eyes drifted to sleep, slowly the sounds of my door creaked open, to where I only guessed the wind had opened it up slightly.

“Kiran.”

An odd voiced filled my ears as I turned to lay on my back, my attention focused to the door.

“Alm.” I softly spoke. “This is certainly unexpected.”

I looked and noticed he was not wearing his using armor or sword that I had always seen him in. I watched him enter my room and close the door behind him slowly. Despite only having the moon’s light to brighten up the room it was clear that Alm was carrying a grim expression.

“I…I couldn’t sleep.” I watched him grab a spare chair in the room as he made his way slowly to my bedside.

“And how is seeing me going to help you with that?” I teased. I smiled despite the pain my body was feeling.

Sitting down the hero looked up at me worrying, “because it’s my fault you got hurt the way you did.”

“Don’t be. I was the one that approached you. If I stayed back and let you guys protect me for a little longer I wouldn’t be in this position.”

I sat up and despite Alm’s warning I still did what pleased me as I gazed outside my window. The night was clear and the moon’s light was bright. I drifted my attention away as I gazed at the wheelchair placed at the foot of my bed.

“Alm, do you mind?” I asked as I pointed to the wheeled chair. It was clear he was confused to why I was asking for such a thing at such a late hour. But he did not question my actions and wheeled the chair over to me. I could see him offering to help but the last thing I needed was to get closer to him. “Also, my orbs and Breidablik if you don’t mind.”

Still he offered my things without question. It was only when all my things were gathered in front of me did he ever decide to ask me.

“What are you planning to do Kiran?”

My words were lost in the moment as I gave off a soft smile, “Do you mind if you help me to the summoning area? There is someone I must get.”

“Can’t this wait?”

I shook my head. I understood his reasons but there was no way I could sleep easy with the pain I was feeling. Seeing that my motives weren’t going to be moved he helped push my chair out of my room, closing the door behind him as we made our way down the empty halls of the grand castle.

I had never seen the castle so empty with a lack of life running down its halls. It would always be filled with a crazy amount of heroes from all walks of life enjoying each other’s companionship. A place where they could forget they had a war to still fight for. The quiet stillness of the night continued as we both reached the summoning pedestal located outside the castle. On a balcony and behind it was where waterfalls fell, its crashing sound still clear even throughout the night.

Only the sounds of my breath could be heard as I soon loaded the first batch of my orbs into my Breidablik. With a simple click to tell me my gun was loaded I aimed for the summoning stone in front of me. With shaking hands, I aimed but the orb completely missed its target.

I could feel Alm’s staring at me but continued to say nothing as I reloaded my Breidablik with another fresh batch of orbs. I aimed again and again but I either missed my target, the summon didn’t work or no light could be seen from the stone when my orbs finally did connect.  

“Kiran.” Alm’s voice finally broke the silence. “Isn’t this a little late to be summoning for another hero? Not that I’m questioning your reasoning but-”

I had no words for him. I really didn’t want to say no more. I aimed for the giant stone pedestal in front of me and aimed once more, but the orb this time clipped the edge of it, sending it over the balcony and to the waterfalls below.

“Kiran can I at least help you?”

I aimed again but no orbs connected.

“Kiran?”

I felt my mind muting his voice away as I tried to pour all my concertation onto my next summon. As my finger hovered over the trigger ready to release the orb, the vision of Alm came into my view and interrupted me. He grabbed Breidablik and pointed it to his face, forcing me to meet eye level with him.

“Please speak with me so I can help you. I don’t understand what you are trying to do here.”

Neither did I.

It was if Alm felt my grip on the Breidablik was fading as he pulled it out of my hands and placed it on my lap. On his knees, he lightly placed his hands over mine as I tried to avoid eye contact with him repeatedly. Finally, with the courage to look at him, I clenched my fists.

“I’m trying to summon Celica.”

My words caused Alm to question me as he pulled back a little. Pulling all the strength I could muster I looked Alm right into his eyes. Every word that I spoke felt painful.

“Isn’t that what you want?”

Alm didn’t nod or shake his head like I had expected him too. Instead he reached forward to my hands once again as concern filled his expression.

“Well it’s what _I_ want.” I slipped my grasp from him. I didn’t want to have any more contact with him.

“This is really sudden Kiran. Did I do something wrong?”

My words escaped me for a moment as I shook my head, my eyes watering.

“I want this no, I **need** this.”

I felt Alm reaching for my hands again but I refused as I held my hands up. I could see the disappointment in his eyes as each moment passed by the more confused he felt.

“Can you at least tell me why?”

My heart started to race even by just imagining the words I would speak back. But my lips failed me once again as I returned to my Breidablik and the orbs I had brought along with me. I could feel my emotions ready to pour out onto the surface as I fought them back. As I was busy fighting them back my tears began to run down my face as my fingers were stumbling to place the orbs into the Breidablik. Alm once again tried to reach for them to either help or stop me. With my limited strength, I pushed his hands and help away as I aimed for the stone once again.

My hands now were shaking more than they did before and my vision clouded by my tears. My finger hovered over the trigger multiple times but the strength to push it was fleeting. I closed my eyes and screamed for the strength to do so and heard it finally pop. Opening my eyes, I watched as noticed Alm’s hand on the side of the Breidablik, purposely making me miss my target.

“Kiran.” His voice was stern and serious. “Why are you doing this.”

Having enough I dropped my Breidablik as my tears were now pass the point where I could control them. My lips muttering a word over and over quietly before they finally broke.

“Because I’m starting to fall for you!” I blurted. I felt all my emotions I was fighting to hold back finally flood through all at once.

I could hear the Breidablik drop the ground as my bag of orbs that rested on my lap rolled off. I raised my hands to my mouth as I kept on sobbing. I knew what results I would get yet I still headed down that path. That path Anna had warned me about.

Did I do anything wrong? Was there a misstep? Did I take a simple kind act as something more? I shook my head as I continued to sob as I tried to find out where my feelings began to fall. I could hear the Breidablik and my orbs getting picked up together and offered to me once again. No words could explain my overwhelming feelings as I shook my head, refusing any more interactions with the hero.

“Alm.”

A voice could be heard over me as I looked to my right. Alfonse watched us from the distance and guessing from his attire he too had taken a late-night stroll.

“I’ll take things from here.”

I simply closed my eyes as the sounds of Alm offering my belongings to Alfonse could be heard. Placing them back on my lap I started my quest to dry my tears away. I had lost all my words for tonight.

“Alm,” Alfonse began to speak on my behalf. “I’ll help Kiran back to her quarters. I suggest you return to yours too.”

“…of course, Prince Alfonse.”

I couldn’t pick up on his voice nor did I wanted too. I had spoken what I felt and it was enough. I now had no more reasons to stick with him. After all there was no way a simple person like myself could replace Celica.

There was just no way.

* * *

 

 “So, Lukas. These were some of the moves I thought would help you out more in combat.”

Another morning, another day. Another day in the barracks in the world of Zenith.

Pointing to my notes, “But of course it’s up to you to see which kind of battle style you prefer – either offensive or defensive.”

“I see. Your ideas are very fascinating Miss Kiran.” I offered the papers to the knight. “I’ll think them over and I’ll give you my decision in a matter of hours.”

I smiled and bowed to Lukas before looking back. More days have passed and the burning sensations my skin felt had gone but the Commander still refused me to rejoin any battle. So, I remained in the barracks as I created multiple plans for any heroes that suggest it. I made plans of four-man teams that would work well together from their history from other similar heroes.

“Very well Lukas. Please come and tell me what you think when you return.”

I watched Lukas nod as he glanced over his notes once more. I smiled at his warm expression before watching him leave the room. Taking back my attention back to the rest of my notes a light knock could be heard on my door again. My mind questioned if it was Lukas once more but there was no possible way that could be true.

The light knocks on my door started once again. Placing my notes down I turned towards it before it slowly creaked open. My body freezing in place. There in all his armor was Alm himself. As soon his eyes met mine he quickly shifted his attention away. Perhaps my sudden confession still lingered in his mind.

I turned around to face back to my work as I tried to stay as professional as possible.

“A-Ah Alm, good morning. What brings you here? Perhaps you want to go over the plans for the next arena season- “

Slam.

I could hear the door to my office close in a sudden fashion, as if Alm was trying to make a statement, get my attention or both. I turned to see Alm was leaning against the door, his eyes focused on the ground and his face carried some sort of grief before he raised his eyes to me.

“Alm, please don’t slam the door like that. It’s quite frightening.” I spoke nervously.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Alm apologized but the expression on his face still did no changed. The pace of where my heart was racing also didn’t change as it kept on going faster and faster.

I held onto my notes more tightly as neither of one decided to move from our current positions. My eyes avoiding any possible contact with him as I tried to muster the courage to speak to him.

“Kiran.”

To my surprise it was Alm that decide to start the conversation between us.

“I…I want to speak to you. About what you said to me at the balcony last night.”

I sighed quietly as I knew that was the real reason he came to visit me. Putting my notes back down I pushed myself onto the table and sat there waiting for the rest of Alm’s words.

I watched as he tried to make his way to me by taking a few steps towards my direction before pulling back. As if he was all suddenly nervous to talk to me which was not part of his nature. My eyes never left him as he finally mustered all his courage to approach me by my desk that I sat on.

“…Kiran.” I noticed how pink his cheeks went from the simple mutter of my name. I couldn’t help but admit how cute it was. “About your confession it was uh-I was flattered to hear it. I never expected to hear those words from you.”

I could feel my heart ready to drop within seconds. I felt like I was watching a scene where I was going to get dumped any minute now. But I continued to hold it in place. Just for a few more seconds. Soon all of this will be over and we could both finally move on.

“In fact, I kind of felt honored that I was confessed too. I’ve had nobody do that to me before. It was really exciting.”

My heart raced at how pure his words behind his last statement. He was truly raised in a small village after all. 

“I mean I’ve had girls that liked be before like Faye and the other girls in the village growing up but the way you said it felt different you know? Every word you said to me that night really hit me hard. In fact, I don’t think I ever got any sleep that night.” I heard him nervously laugh as he look into my eyes.

As he spoke I tried to gather my own words to reply to him. It was clear I was getting rejected at this point. My mind lost in thought before hearing a sudden thud again in my room, bringing me back to reality. My body reacted but staying still in place as my face heated up.

Only centimeters apart I noticed Alm was right up front. His hands landing against the edge of my desk, his wonderful blue eyes staring right into mine. His arms were shaking as his face was getting nearly as red as mine.

“I’ve never felt this way before. I mean there is Celica b-but.” His fist started to clench. “But I just, keep thinking what you said and every time I do I just can’t keep calm. My mind goes crazy with all sorts of thoughts. I can’t even land a decent hit on Lukas when we go and spar.”

I could feel his arms slowly wrap around my waist. My heart was racing as it was trying to convince my head that this was going in the direction that I finally wanted. But my head yelled that to stay logical and use my common sense.

There was no way he could like me more than Celica.

Right?

“I…I think I may like you too.”

With no words behind me to prepare a decent speech back to him I sat there all lost and confused, giving enough time for hero to plant a soft kiss against my own lips. His lips felt warm and soft to the touch before I felt him parting ways from me and slowly pulled back my hood. My long locks of hair rolled down my shoulders as I let Alm brush my fringe to one side. His face as red as mine.

“I-I hope I didn’t shock you.” He teased with a grin.

I reached for his hand as he was in the middle of fixing my fringe. I held it tight as tears started to roll down my faces as I slowly shook my head. I let Alm cup my cheeks with his hand as I held it tightly more with two hands now. My tears were not stopping as the only words that escaped from me were happy muffles.

Was it so wrong to ask for something this selfish? He belonged to another woman yet here I stood, hopeless wishing that he could be mine. Was it morally right to take him and call him mine?

But my morals were buried by the endless amount of joy I was feeling. I now could feel both his hands cupped on my cheeks and he slowly rubbed them with his thumbs. He only seems to laugh at my crying expression.

“Hey, stop crying. It’s alright. Come on now.”

My lips just smiled at his warm comforting voice. My selfish little wish came true.

* * *

 

“Of course, their worried. What we share isn’t exactly normal.”

My eyes were staring at the full moon in front of me as I sat in my bed. The night sky was clear and the stars shined ever so brightly. If there one thing that I loved about this simple era was how bright the stars could be seen no matter where you are.

The sound of paper being flicked to the next page could be heard in my room as Alm rested beside me, his eyes stuck on another novel. Eventually he caught attention to my staring and looked away from his book for a moment.

“I’m sorry if I’m making this complicated.”

I waved my hands in an apologetic manner, “No, don’t be Alm. This is my fault. After all, I was the one that confessed.”

His worried expression stained my heart as he glanced back at his book. “They don’t hate me, right? I mean Prince Alfonse, Commander Anna and Princess Sharena?”

My hands instinctively reached over to his that were resting on top the book.

“No, of course not.” I did my very best to show Alm that my words were true. “They’re just worried. I mean it doesn’t help your spending the night in my room too.” I teased slightly. 

It only took a few seconds before Alm caught on with the context of my words. And like a stumbling teenager his face went red with embarrassment. I reacted with a simple laugh as he covered his blushing face with his book.

“T-Then I’ll just leave then.” He words got slightly muted due to having the book so close to his face.

Still laughing I crawled over to reach him and pulled the book down. The book didn’t help to stop his red face from gushing.

“I never knew the King of Valentia could have such a cute reaction.” I pinched his right cheeky lightly. “We should do this more often.”  

“H-Hey, stop that Kiran!” I could hear Alm complain as I pinched his cheeks lightly.

I could feel his arms wrap around my waist before dragging me down onto the bed with him. Burst of laughter filled the room as I rested on top of him. His joy was so infectious and his smile was contagious. I could feel Alm reach over for my hair and brushed some of my long hair back so he could get a better glimpse of me.  

“Hey Kiran, is your world really as peaceful as you say it is?” I noticed nearly immediately how quickly his tone changed.

Confused I gave him a simple answer, “Yes. Of course.”

He was silent for many seconds before he continued our conversation. “I would love to see it. I really haven’t gone outside my village a lot until recently. And with all the stories you told me about your world is amazing. I want to see it with my own eyes, with you. I mean if that is ok with you.”

I could only smile at how polite Alm was still even now that our relationship was past the normal bounds of friendship. With glee in my eyes I could only nod.

“Of course, you can!” I cheered. “There is so many things I want to show you and share with you! There are so many different types of meals and drinks to have! Of course, it might feel a little weird but I’ll be here by your side until you get used to it!”

I felt my face in his hands and watch him smile in response.

“I want to show you my world and my stories. I want to show you a world where peace exists. I want to taste a life where you can go to bed knowing no war will break out. Alm, let me show you that world.”

For any other hero, I knew my words were hard to believe. Everyone here that had been summon either grew up in a war or ended up in it. They never grew up in an era such as I. Some would roll their eyes and others would agree just for the sake of it. But the man in front of me genuinely believed every word I spoke was true.

“I can’t wait.”

And with that I felt Alm kiss my forehead lightly before looking back at me.

“So, do you mind if you tell me another of your stories then? I really do love listening to them.”

* * *

 

The World of Shadows.

A world that the commander has just discovered.

I could only stare at the world ahead of me. People stood beside what I could see as their leader. Their faces carried grief and sorrow as they knew their very wills were taken away from them by contracts. A woman with bright fiery red hair stood meters apart from me with her tome in hand. I could see as the flames grew around her hands the face of a woman in utter despair.

“My name is Celica. I’m a childhood friend of Alm’s, and…I don’t want to fight you. Sadly, though, it seems I cannot resist this contract. I’m sorry.”

I could only duck down for cover as another pillar that I hid behind for safely crumbled into pieces as soon the balls of fire rained down upon it. The sounds of magic exploding into one another, the grind of blades against blade could be heard all around me. I hid as much of myself behind another weakened wall but I knew it wouldn’t take long until that would fail me too.

“All I can do is fight, and pray that your strength will be enough to free us.”

I could feel the heat from her fire magic attacks even when her attacked missed her aim on me. But the compassion behind her words made me feel bad that I would have to take her out of her misery with my summoned heroes. I suddenly feat a sudden burst of heat encounters the wall I hid behind as pieces of the wall began to fall on top of me. My body burst into speed as I dodged most of the falling debris before feeling strong arms suddenly around my waist, dragging me back.

Opening my eyes, I stared at where I was just standing moments ago and felt relieved that I wasn’t going back to base with more injuries. I looked down to see who had indeed saved me and noticed the arm armor my savior had. I glanced over my shoulder and my heart raced to see it was no other but Alm.

“A-Alm.” I stuttered as I felt his grip on me tighten. I noticed his eyes didn’t stay on me for too long as his attention was getting taken by another woman. I could only watch in silence.

“Alm?” Celica’s voice was as gentle as ever. I could see her face break into tears and joy the moment her eyes laid with her. Forgetting she was in battle with us she ran over as fast as she could as Alm continued to stand silently with me still in her arms.

“…Celica?”

Celica didn’t seem to fear that she was approaching us as she smiled even more when glanced at Alm before back at me.

“I am truly sorry for that attack just then but I have no other choice. I am under contract.”

There was no way anybody could possibly hate someone like Celica. I understand how and why Alm was always attracted to her.

“It’s…fine.” I heard Alm’s voice drop down a little as I felt him put his hands onto my cheeks. His stare was suddenly intense that it left me puzzled. “You are not hurt, are you?”

I shook my head as I glanced back at Celica. She didn’t seem to understand why a stranger such as myself was taking up most of Alm’s attention. Sudden screaming could be heard as green flames headed out way as I felt Alm shielded me from its attack. Even if the attack wasn’t that effective on him I couldn’t help but worry for Alm’s health.

The sudden yells came from Veronica no doubt as her long black dress and hair could be seen a mile away.

“Celica, what are you doing talking to the enemy!” The figure of her older brother Prince Bruno could be seen lingering over her. “Destroy them!”

There was absolute disgust in Celica’s eyes after hearing Veronica’s words being spoken to her. There was really no ounce of compassion on her side of the field as the young princess waited for Celica to do the finishing blow on us both.

“Kill the summoner! Kill her and victory is ours!” Prince Bruno yelled over his sister.

Celica glanced back at the people that held the contract to her free will. “No, I refuse!”

Alm stood in front of me, his arm out stretched showing he was absolutely against the idea. “Don’t you dare land an attack on Kiran!”

Using my first name in the middle of battle caught the attention of Celica as she held her tome closer to her chest. I saw it in her eyes the determination Alm had to protect me and I had no words to describe how flattered I was feeling. Water could be seen building up in her eyes as she held the tome in front of her as flames could been seen being lifted from the pages of her magic tome and wrap around her hands.

“Alm, I can no longer control my actions. Please, I beg. Free me from this contract.”

“Celica…there must be another way surely-“

Only a soft giggle could be heard from the young princess as she mustered up a smile despite the overwhelming sadness she was feeling.

“Forgive me Alm. This wasn’t how I imagined our reunion would go. Perhaps when we are both free from our contracts we could do a much better job at it back in our own world.”

The flames from her tome only grew more as the seconds went by but even behind the flames I could still see her smile but this time, it was directed at me.

“Until our next encounter. Be happy Alm with your new friend.”

I couldn’t pick up Alm’s expression from behind nor the words he softly spoke to himself as he finally drew his blade. My eyes closed as I heard the exchange of attacks and when I decided to open again I saw the beautiful red mage was gone from my sights, as if she was never there to being with.

I rushed to turn to face him as I heard the troops from Veronica’s army flee. Alm’s expression was facing towards the ground as I rushed my hands to her cheeks, pulling his face until our eyes met. I could hear his sword drop to the ground as the other units in my team came to surround us. His hands reached over to mind and held them tightly before Alm’s muffles and whimpers could be heard from him.

“C-Celica…Celica…forgive m-me.”

He repeated this line three of four times and every time he did I was left speechless and helpless.

“I-If you want I could always try to summon her and-“

I felt Alm shake his head while my hands were still on his face. She shook his head again and again before looking up at me.

“I-It’s fine. I’ll just make it up to her next time if we ever get to meet again.”

“But you’re hurt.”

“I’ll be fine.” I felt Alm glance at the other members of his team. “Maybe it’s time we all head back.”

I could feel the rest of us just silently agree to Alm’s words as there were no right words to explain in words we were all feeling.

* * *

 

“There are plenty of heroes that we can use for the battle ahead of us. I can make arrangements to make sure we will be well prepared.”

The messenger nodded to me as I handed all possible plans and team combinations in the hopes Commander Anna and the others would be able to read over them carefully.

“Please tell them that they can contact me anytime if they have any troubles with the plans.”

And without another word I watched as the messenger walked down the halls with all my notes in their arms. With the messenger gone I made my way down the halls of the huge castle as I greeted to as many heroes that were with us as possible. Most of them were just a simple hello and a polite wave as for others I joined in and had a decent conversation with them.

Some were on the topic of war as others decided to share jokes or stories with me. Time flew by me quickly as after hours of conversation I finally made it to the sparring area of the castle. I stood by the entrance as the room was more empty than usual. My arms crossed as I pulled as much as my hood over my face.

Sounds of wooden swords echoed in the room as the sounds of shoes squeaking against the wooden floors joined them. Each time my ears would pick up on wooden swords clashing I could hear how much power was behind each swing, as if you could nearly pick up on its vibrations afterwards if you stood close enough.

Blow after blow was landed as I watched attack after attack get blocked, each swing was getting more careless than the last. It soon got to the point where the man defending didn’t even have to bother as when the sword clashed against his lance, he counterattacked by pushing the man back with his lance. It caused the attacker to fall onto the ground.

“Get up Alm!” I heard Lukas finally speak after some time. “You’re better than this.”

I walked into the room quietly in the hopes I wouldn’t disturb their conversation.

“...No, I’m not.”

Alm’s voice sounded like pure and utter defeat. As if he has lost his whole kingdom to his enemies.

“Alm…” Lukas sighed as he dropped his lance to the ground. “This isn’t like you.” I watched as Lukas went down onto one knee and held his hand out to his old friend. “Please, we all know Celica is dear to you but…there will be a time for this later but for now-“

I couldn’t help but walk into their conversation.

“Celica…Celica isn’t gone for good you know.”

I felt both attention from both boys’ glance at me. It was clear they didn’t expect my presence to be here. Lukas stood upright quickly as for Alm he just sat up, not moving from his spot. I kneeled and removed my hood as I showed my face to him. I did my best to muster up as a smile as I played my words in my head, hoping I would not break down from the words I was going to suggest.

“If…you really want I-I could send you back home.”

Alm’s eyes widen from my surprising statement that I could even hear Lukas take a few steps back from my sudden suggestion.

“I mean she is so important to you then I can arrange that for you.”

It was hard not to break down or fall into pieces. Even I couldn’t believe what I was even suggesting.

It was hard not to fall short of Celica. Just seeing her on the field of battle a few days ago I understood everything there. I understood why Alm’s heart was captured by such a wonderful and beautiful woman. She was strong, independent and loved by the people that she was with on that faithful day. She could use either magic or a sword and could easily command any army and the would follow her without no doubts.

Yet there was me, a simple summoner for a world anyone of these heroes could wish for. I knew nothing of the worlds or pains they had been. I couldn’t even take up a sword or defend myself.

My eyes started to water as I pulled my hood over my face in the hopes nobody could pick up that was I starting to breakdown. I held onto my hood tightly as I waited to an answer – any answer.

My eyes closed I could only count on my senses to tell me what happened next. I felt somebody shifting from their spot and their hands soon touching on mine. I knew who hands they were as I let them pull my hood back down as my face was there for everyone to see. My hands slowly rested down onto my lap as my eyes were focused on the ground beneath me.

His hands soon found their way on top of mine, gaining my attention as I looked straight into his eyes. His face carried a sense of concern for me.

“Kiran…” I heard Alm softly begin. “I don’t think I can ever accept such a selfish request from you.”

His hands reached out to my face as he just looked at me, doing his best to comfort me.

“Trust me, I miss my own home as much as everyone else around here but I don’t think I can bare to leave you all alone.”

I felt him rub his thumbs against my cheeks while his hands were still cupped on my face.

“I admit I am sad that I had to such a horrible thing to Celica but I know she wouldn’t want to live in a world that is bound to such a horrible contract.” I feel he pulled his hands away from my face. This gave me enough time to dry any of my remaining tears away.

“Don’t feel like this was all your fault Miss Kiran. There was no way you could have predicted this.” I glanced now I heard Lukas speak to me before I felt Alm’s hand on my shoulder.

He caught my attention as I saw his hand to me. With no hesitation, I accepted his offer and I let him pull me to my feet. He strength as so strong I fell into his arms and seconds later he had his arms around me. I looked up at his face and saw a wonderful smile across his lips.

“Lukas is right you know. I don’t want to see you burden yourself with something like this. I know your worried about Celica as so as I. I don’t think I can live down what I did to Celica so quickly but she is free from that contract. I promise from now on I’ll fight harder to make sure no one else from my time will fall into their hands.”

Every word Alm spoke was inspirational. I understood why many people respected him and were glad to have them as their king.

I pulled away from Alm’s arms and saw Lukas had his hands behind his back, agreeing with everything his young king had to say. His smile was soft and warm as he slightly nodded that he would take his leave. He looked at Alm as if he was saying that they would continue their spar on a later date and with that Alm nodded. It didn’t take long for him to look back down at me.

“Kiran…I…I want to be with you and I really mean that.”

I could only stare at Alm as I tried to get my words together. “But I am not like Celica. I am not as wise, powerful or beautiful like her. For you to like someone like me who is nothing like that is something I just can’t understand.”

I reached out for my hood again before I felt Alm’s hands stopping me.

“I didn’t like you because you reminded me of Celica. I like you the way you are and that’s fine. Celica is Celica and Kiran is Kiran and I love it that way.”

My hands dropped down to my sides.

“Plus, I know Celica well. She is always thinking about me before herself. I know she’ll understand. I know we’ll meet again and she would be so happy to know you more.”

The afternoon rays soon poured into the training room, catching our attentions for a moment. I could see how much Alm was enjoy seeing the sunset from where we were.

His words gave me enough confidence to stay by his side until all of this was over. I took his side and with just enough courage I slipped my hand into his. This caught his attention nearly instantly as I noticed the flush of pink across his cheeks. He was just such a delight to be with.

“Maybe when of all of this I can show you the sunset from my world.”

I felt Alm intertwin his fingers with mine.

“I’m sure it’s even more beautiful from there.” A smile crossed his lips. “I can’t wait to see it.”  


End file.
